


Haunted

by Notsoframed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Drinking, Drugs, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Reunion, Sad, Sex, Tears, Violence, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoframed/pseuds/Notsoframed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over and the memories are gone, but it's nowhere near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and decided to revise and continue it sometime soon, count on more within the month.

There is nothing; absolute and total darkness.

You’re surrounded by no thoughts, no sounds, no tastes or touches, sights or smells. Everything is nothing.

You try to move, to look around but you can’t. Your body is sealed in a state of paralysis. You feel a flicker in the distance, and a memory slowly flows back into you.

That’s right, the beta. Everyone’s memories had been wiped just after it had ended. You aren’t even sure why you’re remembering it now.

Something tugs at the memory, trying to pull it away from you the same way you lost it the first time, but you don't want to lose it so you hold on tight. There was something you needed to remember. Something that was your fault, something that you can’t stop feeling guilty over even though he told you it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t protect him, he died because you couldn’t stop English.

You feel something warm sliding down your cheek and you cling to the memory of his toothy grin. Those buck teeth that stood out just a little from his others, the way his lower lip would always be chapped because he couldn’t stop chewing on it, his unruly hair that always seemed to be sticking in all directions, and beautiful blue eyes that shimmered with hope and trust that you would protect him always. You couldn’t do it though.

Now a different image haunts your mind, the image of him lying cold and bloody in your arms. Jade stands off to the side, eyes wide and pooling quickly. Rose holds her hand to her mouth. She’s seen him like this before but there’s a deep sadness in her because she knows he isn’t coming back this time. Not a tear lays in your eyes though.

You can’t cry now because your best friend is lying in your arms, nothing more than another corpse now. There was so much dying, so much bloodshed and tears that you couldn’t tell the difference between the two anymore. All of it made you terrifyingly furious, and although you can’t recall who finished off English or how he was killed, but he was. That brought little comfort though, he was already gone.

You wake with tears in your eyes and a smile in your head. The memories fade quickly, crossing back to the threshold of the world of the game. You hold onto the smile, you hug yourself and shut your eyes tight willing the smile to stay with you. To bring you comfort in the years to come; but then, like always, it’s gone.

Just like the wind, it’s gone and you can’t remember what you’ve forgotten and nothings there anymore. Blown away like a useless plastic bag.

You can’t remember what you were dreaming about, but you know it was important and its absence leaves you hollow inside.

You shiver against the morning cold as tears run freely down your face. ‘Why?’ is all you can think. "Why am I so empty?"


End file.
